pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style)
Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *Disgust - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style) - Vileplume Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style) - Marill We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style) - Ariel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style): Cheer Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Vileplume.png|Vileplume as Joy Marill.png|Marill as Sadness Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Disgust Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Care bears cheer bear care squad outfit 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f0x1.png|Cheer Bear as Riley Andersen Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:Nelvana, Warner Bros., Care Bears, Animaniacs, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Tamagotchi, Disney and Cartoons Ultimate Zone Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG